haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
XxAlfaPumaxX
XxAlfaPumaxX One of the most dedicated competitors on Halo Ninja Warrior, Puma competed first in Tournament 10 where he failed the Giant Swing on Stage One. He was given the 1st position to go in Tournament 11, and with that he became the first ever #1 to complete stage one, and on stage two he made it all of the way to the Metal Spin, where he failed. In Tournament 12 he made it back to the Metal Spin but overcame the obstacle, clearing Stage Two with the fastest time. On Stage Three, he was one of only 2 competitors to clear the Crazy Cliffhanger, however he failed in the 4th rock of the Hang Climb. Master Chief Collection In Tournament 13 he received #49 after his performance in Tournament 12. He became the last person to clear the First Stage, and only the fourth to do so in that tournament. On the Second Stage he defeated all of the obstacles and cleared with 9.23 seconds left on the clock. Then on the Third Stage he became the Last Man Standing, but failed only the second obstacle of the third stage, the Ball Paddler. This was the first time the Last Man Standing did not have the best performance of the tournament. In Tournament 14 he reached the Third Stage again, and made it past the Hang Climb that he failed in Tournament 12. He became only the second competitor to ever defeat that obstacle, but on the Pipe Slider he just barely came up short of the final leap. In Tournament 15 he did the exact same thing, but this time not coming as close as he did in Tournament 14. Tournament 16, AlfaPuma had high expectations for the 16th Tournament. Alfa would clear Stage One for his Sixth time in a row. Stage Two he was doing well, but he would shockingly fail the Metal Spin for his 2nd time, which is also coincidentally the 2nd time he's failed the Second Stage. In Tournament 17, Alfa would clear the First Stage for the Seventh time in a row, Stage Two, he would beat the Metal Spin which defeated him in Tournament 16. Alfa would beat Stage Two and go to Stage Three. "I'm gonna get the All-Star Curse." was AlfaPuma's last words before attempting the Curtain Cling, which he would fail. Tournament 18, AlfaPuma was given the Final Position, Number 50. Alfa was looking for his Eight Stage One clear in a row, but shockingly failed the Swinging Pendulum in Stage One, his first failure on Stage One since Tournament 10. In Tournament 19, AlfaPuma came-back, but wasn't able to get revenge on the Swinging Pendulum, as the obstacle was no longer in the Stage. He was able to clear though, and go on to Stage Two, which he would clear as-well. Alfa though, would end up coming up short on the Crazy Cliffhanger, failing a Cliffhanger obstacle for the first time. AlfaPuma would return for Tournament 20, where we would beat the dreaded Crooked Wall, and go on to clear Stage One. In Stage Two though, AlfaPuma would fail the Spider Walk. Regeneration Era AlfaPuma came back for Tournament 21, where he was 1 of only 9 competitors to beat the Crooked Wall. Sadly he would time out on the Warped Wall. Tournament Results Trivia *One of only 2 competitors to be the first to go on the First Stage and clear. *He and Buddy Jumps are the only two competitors to ever defeat the Hang Climb. *The only competitor to fail the final jump of the Third Stage two tournaments in a row. *First competitor to be Last Man Standing and not have the best performance of the Tournament. *One of the first three Xbox One All-Stars after Tournament 15. *Only Xbox One All-Star to never fail a Cliffhanger obstacle (Until Tournament 19) Category:All Stars